Demon Blood
by 666demonblood
Summary: What happens when Soul goes mad? Gets Drugged? Kidnapped? Finds out he's a demon? Sounds like a average day for him. Warning Gore!
1. Hostile tendency

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own soul eater. And Warning this contains gore!**

**Now onto the story! Evil grin :)**

The blood, Oh the blood. I just wanted it to stop the noise in my head... It wouldn't go away, I felt as if i was going to be sick!

Now it's done. Oh! what have i done! Tears swell from my eyes falling onto the blood stricken halls of my school. I killed them all of them... At least now the noise is gone...

It doesn't matter there all dead! How did i begin as some cool guy and now a blood thirsty murder? No not bloodthirsty but still a murder. I need to get out of here! If someone finds me i'll be sent to jail!

I run down the checkered floors of my school. Passing my now dead friends, blood is everywhere. I run into the forest in hope not to be seen again.

* * *

"Hey Evans are you alright?" A tan girl with black hair asked.

"Yeah Evans you don't look like your feeling to well." I agree. The Tan girl is one of my best friends Tiana and Evans is my other close friend. He is a little taller than average, he has tan skin and white hair, but his most distinctive feature is his red eyes and sharp teeth. The guy looks like he should be related to Dracula...

"Fine just a headache." Evans replied giving his famous shark tooth grin. That was thirty-minutes ago now i am hiding for my life in the girls bathroom with Tiana. He killed them we thought he was our friend and he killed them.

"Is he gone?" Tiana asked looking at me with her sky blue eyes.

"I don't know.. I think so. Come one we should go, even if he is still out there I'm pretty sure if he goes in a rampage he won't follow the no guy aloud rule." I carefully open the door. Evans is there sitting on the opposite side of the hall, his legs close to his chest and head in hid hands. He looks like he crying or trying to block something out. He lifts his head up one look at the twisted smile on his face and i close the door. "Come on Tiana! Lets sneak in out the window! It will be tight fit, but it's are only chance."

"Ok here i will give you a boost up." I don't bother arguing we need to hurry. The green door moves and i all we can see is the tan hand pushing it open. I grab hold of the window sill. We have to hurry. "Ahhh!" I look over from were i'm about to jump over the windowsill. Tiana is in his grasp that twisted smile on his face.

"Shhhhh There so much noise..." He drones on like some sociopath. He grabs her by the head and snaps her neck in one quick movement. "Sorry Tiana, but there is just so much noise..." He put his one hand that's covered in blood over his face. "Ugh Why is it still so loud i just want it to stop!" I have to get out of here! I am about to climb out when his hand tightens around my ankle. I look down at him the twisted smile gone from his face and replaced with a frown. "Leaving me Bae? What happened to always being there..." He pulled me off the sill and onto the bathroom floor. "I just want to stop could you help me? Bae?"

"Maybe what would have helped was to not kill all of-MmMfh" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhhh To loud..." He then broke my spine. I let tears fall down my face, but didn't make a sound. His hand still over my mouth. "Now shhhhhh" He let go of me carefully laying my head on the ground. "Finally the noise stopped-" He said i saw tears in his eyes as he looked at me in Tiana, before darting out of there at top speed. I can't feel my legs... I hope the police get here soon they probably thought it was a prank call...

* * *

I killed them! I lean against a tree and slide down in till i'm sitting on the ground, Tears in my eyes. They are all dead because of me... "YOU SURE THAT DEMON KID IS NEAR BY KIDDO?" A loud booming voice said. Someones out here. Ugh my head.

"Yes Black*Star there is a blood trail..." A more calm voice said. Blood Trail? There after me i have too get out of here.  
"I KNEW THAT!" Black*Star said. I start to run off. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" I run as fast as i can God my legs hurt. All i see is a glimpse of blue hair beside me before i run into someone. "HEY DON"T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T OUT RUN BLACK*STAR!" This guy is so loud my vision starts going blurry again.

"Star be quite." I growl at the blue haired teen and the one with the skull mask. "He obliviously has no control over it." It? Is he referring to what made me kill them? The man in the skull mask bent down face to face with me. He took off his mask reaveling his ghost white skin and golden eyes, but my eyes went to his hair stark black except 3 white lines on the left side. "Hey listen where here to help you, you don't have too run." His voice was calm and kind.

"Why help me i killed them all of them..." I put my face in my hands tears going down my face.

"Yeah sorry about that wish we got to you sooner and that wouldn't have happened..." if he had gotten here sooner that means it is his fault this happened.

"So this is your fault!" I say with a growl pouncing on him and putting my hands around his throat. He is the reason i killed them! Tiana and Jay! I killed them! "Oww! Hiss" I felt something cold in metal go to my neck. I let go of his neck and the world seemed to completely go black and then i fall too the ground.

"I really hoped we wouldn't have to do that." I heard Kid say before i completely drifted off.


	2. White room

**I do not own soul eater **

I begin to wake up, my eyes snap open when feeling the restraints around me. I look around and I'm able to conclude... That in the pass 24 hours I went mad, was drugged, and kidnapped... All in 24 hours. "Grrrrrr" huh what's that? I look over to see a giant dog... It jaw looked like it was snapped off and put back on. It was mostly black, but with some blood splattered on it. I resist against the restraints in hope that I will be able to break free and not be fidos new chew toy.

"Calm down free." A female voice said in a calm but demanding tone. "Sorry if my dog gave you a fright." That's a pet? The girl walk into my view, she has two braids on either side of her head that connect at the center of her chest and goes down. Her eyes are yellow and remind me of a snakes. "I'm here to find out what type you are." She purred, as she talked i could see a glimpse of a snake like tongue.

"Type?" I ask my voice was horse in dry, my throat hurt really bad too. The lady walked towards me with a evil grin before stopping a few feet in front of me... about arms length. I could feel a growl trying to escape my throat...

"Yes type... and from what I've heard a type very hostile, you deferentially got more of your demons side look also-" I stopped her mid sentence.

"Demon? You mean like fiery pits of hell Demon?" I ask her with a little of fear laced in my horse voice. She lightly smiled, damn this girls creepy...

"Yes demon, but not quite what your thinking. Demons devour peoples souls they don't drag them anywhere and you certainly have demon blood through your veins. That's what caused your little rampage and the reason Kid and Black*Star had to sedate you." She went in front of me and grabbed my jaw forcing my mouth open... this ladies acting like i'm some sort of experiment i dislike this a lot... "Defiantly more of a demons look." She mused.

"You mean I'm a demon?" I ask after she releases my jaw from her viper grip. She grinned lightly, the grin was creepy and sent chills down my spine.

"Where you raised by your mother or your father?"

"Neither my older brother Wes raised me... Why?"

"Oh just curios which side of the family your a demon on. Does your brother have any demon traits like you?" Demon traits there is no way i'm a demon and nice way she manages to both avoid and answer my questions.

"What do you mean? He is a albino like me." She simply nodded before going toa white medical cabinet on the white wall and grabbing a syringe and white bottle... Gee these people like white. Wait a seconded... A syringe! She filled the syringe with some black liquid before walking over to me again. "Hey wait what are you doing?!" She put the syringe to my neck and slid it underneath my skin, she then injected the liquid into my blood stream. "Aghhh!" The pain shot threw my chest and throat. I then coughed up some of my warm Crimson blood. The blood that wasn't now on the white carpet was going down my face.

"Hmmm" She hummed. "You see this operation we have here, Is government based to turn people like you into are own living weapons." She smirked that creepy smile again. "Oh! it will be very painful to break you to are will, but very fun for me. You see i get some of you too experiment on." Experiment on? Great... Went mad, Got drugged, Kidnapped and Experimented on what else could go wrong this week?

"Ugh what are you going to do to me? What did you do to me?" I ask dizzily.

"I injected you with formula 2366 or as i like to call it black blood.10" She grabbed something around her waist and put it around my neck. a collar?! "If you don't do what we say you get shocked like so." She hit a button on her belt. I began to let out a ear cracking scream as all of the sudden a great pain went threw my entire body, it stopped just as i felt as if i would collapse. "So i wouldn't recommend it." She left threw the white door taking her scary mutt with her. There was a clicking sound and the bounds around my wrists released me making me fall to the ground.

"Ugh at least now i can get a better look around." I snap my head to either side noticing a bed, Sink, and desk in you guessed it white. Gee this color will drive me mad. I also notice a open door too what i notice was a bathroom at least they allow me that..I begin to get up and see a little slide thingy open and a food trey get pushed in. "Grumble." I didn't realize how starving i was before... i walk over to the trey to see a bowl of plain cream o wheat. Not 5 star, but it will do. I quickly eat before to my surprise all the lights suddenly went out causing me to jump in fright. Not cool! I lay down, looking up at the dark ceiling realizing my sudden fear of the dark.


	3. Night shade

**I do not own soul eater **

I wake up with being shaken in a asymmetrical fashion. "Wake up kid! I got show you something." Why did Black*star have to be so asymmetrical yet so perfect.~ I open my golden eye and slowly get up i glance at the clock that read 8:00 exactly 8:00 Perfect!

"What did you want to show me my God?" I ask him looking at my blue haired ninja boyfriend. In a tired but loving fashion.

"Something really bad that i just found out!" I give him a odd look.

"Well let me get dressed and get a shower.." I start to walk towards the bathroom and stop. "You could always join me you asymmetrical bastard.~" I give him a smile.

"Then it wouldn't be a quick shower." He is right about that. I take a quick hot shower, and put on my regular tux with skull tie. when i leave the bathroom i see my boyfriend waiting impatiently. "Bout time Kid, now come on." He grabbed my hand and we began walking out of our apartment.

"What is this about Black*Star." I say in a serious tone. while looking at him.

"About the people we work for, good thing i have friends in low places. You know that thing i found on his head band?" He said in a equally serious tone.

"Yes you sent it your friend Kim Deh somethin."

"Yeah well explain when we get there or at least she will explain."

* * *

Soul's PoV

I wake up to a pain shooting threw my tail bone. "Agh!" I look over to see something moving behind me. "Huh?" I tackle it and another pain shot threw my tail bone. Wait a seconded... I move the sheets to see a a stark white tail with a spiked tip. I have a tail! How...? I feel a shock around my neck. "Urg!" I grab either sides of the collar with a slight hiss. I see out of the corner of my eye the door opens. Great the snake lady agian... The pain stopped. I quickly try to catch my breathe.

"Geko. Sorry it is protocol." I look over to see a girl wearing a black dress she has long silver hair that reaches her hips and is wearing the most godawful hat i have ever seen... "Stay still if you try to resist i will zap you. Geko." I see she grabs what looks like a stick with a latch at the end. A leash? Sorry, but I am not free you can not put a leash on me! Maybe if i scare she seems jumpy... I Let out a menacing growl and show my teeth. She didn't even blink! "Your kind is not what scares me Medusa is. Now stay still i really don't want to hurt you. Geko" This girl seems sad in away. She latched the stick on a loop on the irritating collar. This so uncool... "Come on. I'm taking you outside and then the leash will go off so don't complain. Would you rather stay in here all day? Geko."

"You have a point and why do you keep saying Geko?" She gives me a odd look, Then smiles.

"Where I'm from it is like cursing if i don't. Geko." Where is this girl from? The door opens and she pulls on the leash, much to my dismay. "You know she said you where hostile. Geko."

"Obviously not... but if i got the chance i would so bite the snake lady." The lady smiled in noticed small black circles on either side of her mouth. "So where are you from?"

"Ọpọlọ ilẹ. Geko." The what now? "I'm a frog Demon. Geko."

"...So your a demon too. Do you know what Medusa wants with us?"

"Geko. Geko! I Can't say she would kill me. Geko." Ok so when she is nervous she says Geko more... Wait i get it Geko as in the lizard. 'Crash' "Geko! what was that!"

"Let her go!" A unkown voice said i could tell by the sound it was a very pissed girl. We walk over too where it was. There was a female girl with a long smooth black tail fighting a pink haired girl that looks like she is wearing a cloth trash can. What did these people get fashion advice from lady Gaga? Then i noticed there was a smaller demoness behind her with a short furry tail. The poor girl looked so scared. The pink haired girl which i noticed had whiskers pressed a button on her belt and both demonesses winced in pain, Clutching the collars. The taller one didn't seem to be as bothered as the little one. I think there sister... Both blond although different shades, same with there blue eyes. "Bitch! Your just afraid to fight without the stupid collar! I wouldn't even fight you, just don't touch my little sister." The older one hissed.

"Missane! Geko. How about we don't. Geko. hurt them to bad. Geko. Medusa . Geko. Might not be to happy if her experiments where to die. Geko." She tugged on the leash forcing me to follow her.

"Chi Chi Chi CHI!" Missane squeaked and grabbed the two girl leashes and basically started dragging them in the same direction. At least this girl was nicer about it.

* * *

"Thank you miss?" the blond girl asked we where in the yard now. Gee i feel like a dog.

"Eruka" The silver haired women said.

"Thank you Eruka she could have killed us... I'm Liz and this is my little sister patty." She jestered to herself and the girl with the rabbit like tail. The poor girl looks like she's maybe 10 or 11, she must be so scared i know i am... it is uncool not to admit that. You know this gets me thinking why in the world did i snap at school and not when she is pulling me around like some stray dog?

* * *

Death the kid PoV again

We get off Black*Star's motorcycle and i notice we are in a club called Fire&thunder. There is a girl leaning out front of the club with long black hair, I notice something moving behind her it took me a moment to realize it is a tail a red smooth tail with a sharp tip. She sees us and starts walking towards us.

"You Star and Kidd?" She asked now in front of us i could get a better look at her, she looked professional much like myself.

"Yeah That us I'm star." Black*star replied to her. Why is he going around giving demon Females our names?

"Names Jackelin ,O, Durpe but most people call me Jackie. Follow me." She then guided us through the night club and down to the basement door before stopping. "She is down there, but for now this as far as i go." Before i could ask why she walks off. We walk into the basement to see tons of plants and books.

"Kim?" Star asked.

"Yeah wh- Oh! hey star and before you ask about the leaf you found... _Pay Up!_" The pink haired girl said behind the desk.

"Oh come on Kim!"

"Hey information is power... I'm also saving up to by Jackie somthin and you oh her with what you brought into mine and Killiks club!"

"Fine!" Star said handing her a twenty bill.

"Good now." She said grabbing the leaf and putting it under the light. The leaf was a Black color and had spikes around it. "What you have here is Night Shade. It comes form Akintade Isalnds. The reason you owe Jackie is because this specific plant causes demons to become hostile for no reason... From what you told me about the guy you snagged it from it sounds like it was planted on him. Night Shade likes dark areas hint the name and I'm pretty sure a apartment close to a Night club is not that dark with all those neon lights."

"That means our employer lied about him having to be contained for hostilities..." I mused.

"Yeah which means you kidnapped a confused teenager and gave him to people who need a demon for some reason... Smooth for that i should make you pay me more..." Kim said glaring at Star.

"Well looks like we need to find out what they needed a demon teen for." I said with a sigh.

"Hey if you two are going on a rescue mision, I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Me and Star ask.

"She is a talented fighter and half demon and angel. Her names Maka Albarn."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Talk

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own soul eater although i wish i did, but know amount of fanfics or fanart will make me there owner.**

* * *

Sigh after killing another evil person and putting the souls they took to rest a nice hot shower hits the spot. Defiantly when i'm covered in blood not what you would expect for a angel right? I carefully put soap and my hair and start cleaning it, I hurt my arm during the fight after a good nights rest i should be fine. I here my favorite song come onto the radio and i can't help but sing along.

**_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_**  
**_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_**  
**_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_**  
**_To be with myself in center_**  
**_Clarity, peace, serenity_**

**_I hope you know, I hope you know_**  
**_That this has nothing to with you_**  
**_It's personal, myself and I_**  
**_We've got some straightenin' out to do_**

**_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_**  
**_But I've got to get a move on with my life_**  
**_It's time to be a big girl now_**  
**_And big girls don't cry_**  
**_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_**

I get out of the shower and dry off. Putting on my Pajama pants and loose red tee. I grab a brush and start to fix my hair before i put it into buns for the night.

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone**  
**I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**  
**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**  
**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
**That this has nothing to with you**  
**It's personal, myself and I**  
**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
**But I've got to get a move on with my life**  
**It's time to be a big girl now**  
**And big girls don't cry**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**  
**We'll play jacks and Uno cards**  
**I'll be your best friend and you'll be my**  
**Valentine**

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to**  
**'Cause I want to hold yours too**  
**We'll be playmates and lovers**  
**And share our secret worlds**

**But it's time for me to go home**  
**It's getting late, dark outside**  
**I need to be with myself in center**  
**Clarity, peace, serenity**

I tie my hair into quick buns and grab the radio, now i need to cleen the blood off my scythe. I grab a rag and wet it in the sink before putting the scythe on legs and cleaning its blade. 'ring ring ring ring' please leave a message after the beep. 'Hey Maka remember that favor you owe me? Well i have a way to cash it in and you will love this!"

"You need to sneak into a government base!" Check

"Because there are these people who are making demons go hostile with night shade" Check

"They then cage them using there hostilities as a reason." Check

"And they think it is run by a dark witch!" And now she has me! I run over to the phone and pick it up.

"Where at Kim?" I tell her.

"Your partners will show you." Then she hangs up. Partners... They just get in the way! Oh well i walk over and begin to clean my scythe again. If they die it is there own fault not mine.

* * *

They push me down on the surgical table and hold me there no matter how much i struggle against them. "Let me go i have not done anything!" They put a mask over my face, it makes me drowsy. I feel them tie the restraints to wrists and ankles.

"This is going to be fun never experimented on a shadow demon before." I try to look at the person, all i can describe her as is a snake in a women's body. They move my shirt up to my breasts exposing my stomach. I feel cold metal go against my stomach and then pain as it cuts threw me. Why don't they just kill me? Why did they even take me... I'm just a shy girl with no friends... why? I feel tears go down my face, they slide down my markings on either side of my cheeks... It hurts so bad... I can't... stay ...awake... I let my eyes slowly close, as i drift off.

* * *

**Soul's PoV**

I get pushed into my room by Missane. "Chi Chi Chi."

"Sorry i don't speek mouse!" She glares at me.

"Chi Chi Chi Chi." She say it slower.

"and that doesn't help much." I say annoyed. she glares at me and closes the door. 'Sigh' I heard from the twins they take people every so often and cut them open they do something to them. As they described it it made them 'Obedient' I can't imagine listening to someone like Medusa. The witch! I just want to get out of here! I sit on the bed and lean against the wall, i can't freak out that won't help me muc- huh? I put my ear closer to the wall at the sound. Crying? "Hey are you alright?" I she alright thats a stupid question she is caged like me!

"W-whose t-t-there?" her voice said horse and shaky.

"My names Soul, I'm on the other side of the wall..."

"So your caged like me?"

"Yeah guess so... This is so Uncool isn't it."

"Uncool... guess that's a accurate way to put it... Did they do something to you?"

"Yeah that Snake inject something in me... Unfortunately it causes headaches..."

"Be glad she didn't cut you up... She did me..."

"I'm sorry."

"What for you didn't cause it?"

"I'm sorry your in pain. And your probably just as scared as i am..." I lean my back against the wall and cross my arms. "Don't worry we will get out of here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because once you stop believing in that is the moment your stuck here... Hey lets not talk about here... Tell me about yourself.. We can take turns asking questions about each other."

"O-ok you ask first."

"What's your name?"

"Tsubaki Natubska. Whats your full name?"

"Soulomon Evans, but i usually go as Soul Evans."

"hhehehhe"

"What's so funny?"

"Your name sounds like salmon."

"Guess i'm a fish then. When's your birthday?"

"Today actually I'm 17..."

"Sorry you have to spend your birthday in a place like this..."

"It is ok i got a great birthday present today!" Present? This place is weird if they give prisoners presents...

"What is it?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"Someone to talk to it gets lonely here..."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"What do you look like?"

"I'm a albino so i don't have a lot of pigment that is coloring. I have white hair and red eyes, my teeth have often been described as like a sharks or a vampire..."

"Do you have a tail? Like me."

"Yes, but you skipped my question."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What do you look like?"

"I'm pretty tall... I have a long black furred tail. I have long hair to it reaches my ankles when it is not up in a ponytail."

"You sound pretty..."

"Oh umm Thank you..."

"Why so shocked? Not to skip you or anything..."

"Well I'm considered a outcast. I forgot to mention i have stripes all over my body too."

"You still sound pretty.. Who am i to judge for odd appearances."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome? What for?"

"For making me feel better. I think I'll go to sleep ok?"

"Ok Good night Tsubaki."

"Good night Soul-Kun" I lay down and cover myself in the blanket.. I make sure to stay close to the wall just in case she can't sleep... Not that it would do any good as i soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Medusa's PoV**

"Asura with we are close to the number of Half-Breeds we need too restore your immortality and grant mine." I look up at my dear husband. His hair lightly over his face.

"Indeed Medusa we will soon have imortallity with the blood of those human half-breeds. Scum compared to are daughter and son powerful in both of being witches and demons.."


	5. Escape and cuts

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own soul eater **

"So you two are my partners?" I say looking Looking at the obnoxious blue haired ninja and the man with a skull mask. "What is with the mask?"

"Are you going to help or complain?" The skull-man said.

"YEAH ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT!" The blue haired ninja yelled. I hit him with the back of my scythe. The dull side of course...

"Be quite it is a quite mission, not a blow people ears out mission." I'm working with idiots. "Lets just go."

* * *

Soul's PoV

"Let me go!" I growl at the two people holding me down. As they try to cover my mouth with a mask.

"Stay down! Stop struggling!" The men yelled at me. Yeah sure why they try to do experiments on me!

"Vector arrows!" The snake woman hissed. Arrow like restraints went around me forcing me to lay on the cold medical table. "Stay still and it will hurt less." Yeah sure she is going to experiment on me and expects me to stay still!

"Like hell I am!" I growl at her.

"Struggle if you want either way you are not going to make it. I am going to take your soul you will be my puppet! Like Free." A dog she took a dogs soul? She is going to use me as a puppet!

I let out a hiss and try to break the restraints. That's when they slip the medical mask over my face i breathe in the gas from it and soon my body goes limp. I try to keep my eyes open, but is hard to even do that. I feel cold medicine go against my chest, a knife. It cuts slowly threw my skin. It suddenly leaves my skin and i see someone grab the knife from her. Then all i see is black and red, then nothing.

* * *

Maka's Pov

"Let me go!" The albino demon growled at the two buff men trying to force him down onto the medical table. I smirked at least he is not afraid to fight, he isn't that bad looking either. Me and my 'partners' split up i went to sneak in the right wing, Black*star the left, and Kid the north wing. I am currently in the person who hired those too lab, she looks ready to cut this poor demon kid up.

"Vector arrows!" The witch hissed. Black arrows appeared around him pinning him too the medical table. Defiantly a witch, there despicable creatures. "Stay still and it will hurt less."

"Like hell i am!" He growled once more, i noticed he had a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Struggle if you want either way you are not going to make it. I am going to take your soul you will be my puppet like Free." She purred. With a slight smile. The irony in being called Free but being a puppet. I hear the albino let out a angered yet scared hiss and struggle against the restraints. Then one of the people slip a mask over his face, like those they use in hospitals too put someone asleep.

I saw his body suddenly go limp, he tries to keep his eyes open. I see him slightly shiver at the knife go against his skin, and wince as it cuts threw in a downward motion. She is to preoccupied now is my chance to take her down. I jump down and quickly grab the knife from his chest and throw it at her. She manages to doges, but realize she is out matched and disappears.

I turn around and see the magic restraints around him vanish. I catch him before he falls to the ground. My gloves become red and black with his blood, a lot of blood. I lay him down on the floor carefully and grab some bandages to wrap his wounds. i hope he makes it.

* * *

Kid's PoV

"He is the guy you gave to her?" Maka asks me and Black*star.

"Yes and something tells me if he survives he will not be pleased with us." I say simply quite annoyed.

"We managed to let them go and they returned too there homes, Most of them anyway 3 girls stayed behind apparently there friends of his and the twins are orphans."

"I see..." I get up and walk too the three girls. "I am sorry what you three had to go threw." I tell them. "My name is Death The Kid but people just call me Kid."

I here the older blonde just simply growl in a protective way, the younger one asleep using her sisters lap as a pillow. "My name is Tsubaki." The one with long black hair say shyly.

"I hope your friend is ok."

"I do too his name is Soul..."

"sigh' I know me and my partner are the reason he is here in the first place. We were tricked by that witch... She used night shade have you heard of it?"

"Yes it makes demons become hostile..." She trailed off covering one of her stripes on her arm with her hand.

"Really? Is that a spell or something." The older blonde said.

"No it is a black leaf plant with thorns around it." Tsubaki said.

"Really a plant can do that? Oh! my name is Elizabeth by the way but call me Liz and the person using me as a pillow is my sister Patty." Liz said.

"Excuse me?" A silver haired man with a screw in his head said to get our attention. "He is stable, i had to give him stitches though."

"Ok... Can we see him?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes." He said twisting the screw in his head.

"Thank you Dr."

"Stien, Doctor Franken Stien.

"Thank you Doctor Stien."

The three leave to see him. The boy is lucky too have those girls. I can tell they care about him. Huh? A Spider?

* * *

**I know it sound like a early finished story but it not over yet. ;)**


	6. Nightmares in the night

**I do not own soul eater just the plot! **

"Hey how you feeling albino?" Liz asked soul who was currently eating a trey of food like he had been starving to death. Which he practically has been.

"Better that I don't have the collar on anymore." He grinned with a slight laugh rubbing his neck.

Suddenly a older looking albino runs in. "Soul!" He yelled running up to him worry written over his face. The man was taller and his hair was less messy then soul's, but other then that they where almost identical.

"hey Wes." Soul smiled, his tail moving in a happy manner.

"you have a tail..." wes trailed off a little shocked. "What the hell happened too you little brother?" He said in a confused tone.

"it's a long story." Soul said nervously itching the back of his head. "I'll fill you in later." Wes looked like he was about to ask him more about it, but decide against it. "Hey Wes this is Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki." He said to go off the subject, he also pointed to each one as he went.

"My dear young lady." Wes said kissing liz's hand with a bow. Liz's face turned a bright red as his lips connected to the back of her hand in a gentle way.

"wes... No flirting with them..." soul said annoyed and face palmed. "My brother just wants to seduce you.." He told Liz honesty.

"Way to ruin my chances little brother.." Wes said. "Are you alright to go home soul?"

"shark tooth has a hot older brother.." Liz trailed off.

" Hey do you guys have anywhere to stay?" soul asked the girls.

"Nah. Me and sis grew up on the street."

"You could stay with me and Wes!"

"Really? You sure it's alright?"

"Yeah what do you say Wes!"

"I would love to have such a elegant flower in our home." Wes said giving a seductive look. Liz blushes in till she turns a rosey red color

* * *

"This is home!" I say walking in with Liz and Patty behind me. With looks of awe.

"Your apartment is so big!" Patty squealed excitedly.

"That is what she said..." Wes whispered to me which I in return elbowed him in the gut. Stupid perverted brother. I gave the girls a tour of Mine and Wes's place.

"What's with all the music stuff?" Liz asked looking at a keyboard.

"Me and my brother are collectors." I answer.

"More like hoarders..."

"You don't have to stay hear you know."

"No! It is fine! hehehe Right Patty!"

"Yeah... Do you play?" Patty said looking up at me curiously.

"Umm Yeah... Want to hear?" I ask her. I haven't played for anyone in a long time, and my hands where dying to press against ivory colored keys.

"Yes! I mean please, I would love to hear it." I allow a soft smirk.

"Come on!" I race to the room where we kept my old piano. I open the blue door and sit down on the piano chair.

"Miss the piano much?" Liz said. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Careful you might bight your tongue off Shark tooth." I give a smirk. Before beginning to play a dark, but cheery tune lightly on the piano. Before beginning to pick up pace. I begin blocking out everything else and merge with the song, my fingers quickly hitting the ivory keys. It seemed as soon as it began it had ended. "Wow. Your good..."

"Nah, Wes is better." I reply

"i doubt that, do you really not realise how good you are?" I shrug plainly.

"we should get to bed night."

"night!" We head to our bedrooms. I my ears prick up as I heal a muffled moan. Eww Wes! Liz gross! I cover my face with the pillow to drown the sound out. My fist night back and Wes can't keep his hands to himself. I slowly fall too sleep I wish I hadn't.

My eyes snap open I try to sit up but there is restraints around me. "Let me go!" I growl my tail swiping around angrily.

"Don't struggle it will hurt less if you don't." The snake lady hissed. Scratching one of her nails over my bare chest. She grabs her scalpel and cuts a line under my eye I feel tears begin to build up around my eyes. She grinned her face became more snake like slit golden eyes, a slender face, and a split tongue. She put the scalpel to my chest and raise it before she is about to slash it across my chest.

"No! Let me go!" I screech. I feel arms tighten around me as my eyes scrunch together.

"Hey soul! Soul! It's alright!" I open my eyes and Wes's arms are wrapped around me in a carrying fashion. I wrap my arms around him and put my face into his shoulders,letting my tears escape. "What happened?"

"I was back there, she was going to kill me! Cut me open!" I yell/cry.

"Hey slow down. Tell me everything ok." I nod and I tell him everything about me killing my friends about what she did to me everything. that night I ended up sleeping on the couch my head in his lap, and him rubbing in a circular motion on my head. It was something that soothed me when I was sick or had nightmares.


	7. Meow!

Soul's PoV

I have to run she is going to get me. I run threw the forest as fast as I can go,my legs begin to ache with the pain of going this fast. "Hehehheheheh' A creepy laugh of a women played through out the trees. The leaves seemed to shake with fear of the sound. I stop for a few seconds to catch my breathe. Then i feel a presence behind me.

"Ngh" the giant snake wrapped around me for once I got a better look at it the snake was green withe yellow arrows, it's eye slits and gold. "Let me go I haven't done anything!" I yell at the snake. Struggling in it's grasp trying to make it release me.

"Don't struggle it will hurt less that way." The snake hissed in Medusa's voice. Tightening around me letting my breathe escape me and it felt as if my insides where getting pushed together. "Did you really think I would let you or anyone escape? I will always be able to find you with my venom in your veins." I try to look away from her to not give her the ability to see the pain she is causing me, but her tail moves my head forcing me to look at her. The tip of her tail tightens around my neck, causing me to gasp for breathe. "Oh don't worry i won't strangle you. That would be such a waist of fresh meat." she realease my neck from her cobra grasp allowing me to breath once more, but it would not be long lived. "Now die!" The snake opens it's mouth and is about to eat me whole when my eyes snap open. "No!" I yell out at first not realizing that it was a dream. and that i was back home now safe.

"Soul calm down its alright it's just another nightmare." Wes said to calm me down. I was still visibly shaking it seemed so real... "You ok little brother?"

"Yeah i'll be alright..." My tail swished behind me.

"Just another nightmare right?"

"Yeah just a nightmare..." I lay back down and try to fall asleep again, but every time I close my eyes it is like the snake is going to swallow me whole.

* * *

Soul's PoV

The doctor carefully looked into my eyes. This was just a checkup, he insisted to make sure what ever Medusa did to me wouldn't cause any harm to me. Although it defiantly already was causing me so much pain, it was beginning to hurt to breathe I don't know if it is just my body didn't realize that the snake wasn't crushing or what but damn it it hurt like hell. Not that I've ever been to hell , why would hell hurt for a demon anyway? As he is checking my tail for who knows what, i look out the window of his office. It is covered in spider webs, there was a single spider on it sewing the webs together with a elegant design. I study the spider carefully the elegant, but scary insect. Was black with looked... like arrows?! What if the spider works for Medusa and is spying on people so that snake can come and eat us whole. "Any other problems or just the nightmares?" The Doctor Stein asked.

"Huh?" I ask snapping back into reality. "Oh yeah my chest has been feeling tighter and it's getting harder to breathe." I left out the part of me becoming very paranoid.

"Well that can be explained by when your chest wound healed it was a very deep cut" He walked over and got something out of a draw, he walked over and gave me a red container thing with a metal bottle in one side. " Here try this it is a inhaler you put your mouth on one end and push the bottle then take a deep breath to get the medicine in you lungs."

"uh ok thanks."

"Go ahead and try it the medicine works quickly." I nod and put it in my mouth and take a deep breathe. I feel my chest begin to loosen making it easier for me to breathe. After i take it out of my mouth i take a few more deep breathes finally being able to breathe regular again felt great.

"Thanks! Your a cool guy you know that?" I say to him, as it is most defiantly cool to help people with there problems.

"Well most people would describe doctor as more scary then cool, but yes i suppose i am." I smile at him which reveals my sharp teeth.

* * *

Maka's PoV

Medusa is still alive, she might still be planning and who knows what she did too those kids. Some of those kids looked so scared. They had scars and in there eyes you could see the pain, of what she did to them. "Thinking about something Maka~" I turn around to see a lady in the shadows, i could just barely see a pointed hat.

"Your a witch" I swing my scythe threw her in a single movement killing her as so i thought. The dark energy around where she once was connected again, making the witch siting there once more.

"Now, Now Maka is that anyway to treat someone who wants to help?~"

"Help why? and how do you know my name?"

"Meow~ I'm Blair! I know a lot of things! I also know of the black blood she injected in shark boy.~"

"Shark boy? You mean Soul?"

"Yes.~"

"What about it?" I suddenly have the urge to know exactly what that witch did to him my heart ached for a reason unknown and at her next words i felt the same rage i had felt when i had saw that witch begin to cut into his skin as if he wasn't even a person. like he was a experiment.


End file.
